Truth Hurts
by Severus-is-my-man5690
Summary: After divorcing Ginny Potter and leaving his 15 year old daughter with her. Harry moves to America. Choosing to stay anonymous he changes his name to Bobby Singer. Can he keep his old life hidden, while making a new on for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Hurts**  
_"Chapter One"_

Sitting in the window seat of an airplane headed toward America, Harry Potter took a much needed relaxing breath. He had decided to move when he divorced his wife, taking the much wanted change.

Ginny hadn't been a terrible choice to marry. They had loved each other truly. Although Ginny couldn't handle the many intrusions into her life that came with being married to Harry Potter.

Alexi Molly Potter. His daughter, had been the hardest person to leave behind. Alexi would be entering her fifth year at Hogwarts.

Growing up with the Dursley's had taught him to cherish family moments. He planned on never leaving Alexi without a father in her life. Him moving across the Atlantic would not stop their relationship.

Slowly he began to relax, while thinking of where to go from here.

He decided to live modestly. Even though he owned two pure blood fortunes. Making him Lord Potter-Black, with three seats in the Wizengamot.

His plane was about to land, as he heard the captain announce they have all electronics off and for them to buckle up. Slowly he held the off button on his cell phone, waiting for the tell tale beep announcing its switch to a black screen.

Idly he realized he could see himself in the blank screen. Albeit with warped black shaded colors. He relished in the rugged look he received back. The tell tale lightning shaped scar was risen and red around the edges. He had never been able to get it to change, trying many topical potions and muggle creams. Emerald eyes shone back in a haunted sort of way, seaming to change colors in different light. His midnight colored hair was now flecked with gray, giving him the salt and pepper look accustomed to someone of his age.

Someone of his age. Now that was something he never thought he'd live to say. Having an infamous Dark Lord after him, for something out of his control, sure did put a perspective on things.

He had no family that he could think of, other than his daughter, who had survived the war. Of course, he didn't think of the Dursley's as family. Sure he had moved on from them, and all but erased those scars from his mind. The physical scars weren't so easy though.

As he first set foot in Hogwarts, he did not know the destiny that awaited him. _Ha! Destiny. _He scoffed at the idea. Nothing was ever set in stone. Now, little spherical balls, Maybe. It didn't mean they had to follow the 'destiny.'

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Harry recited the Prophecy in his head. Such a simple way to end someone's life. Tell a prophecy about them.

Harry was jumbled from his thoughts as the plane gave a distinct jerk. Causing his neck to pop as it hit the top of the cushioned seat. Groaning in discomfort, Harry glanced out the window to see blacktop coming up to greet the airplane and its passengers.

In what seemed like minutes, the people around him were standing from their seats and grabbing their carry-on's. Luckily for him all he _had_ was a carry-on. Magic was a wonderful method.

Walking down the long isle seemed to take forever, as everyone seemed to be walking one shuffled step at a time. Harry could see the captain and a stewardess dismissing each passenger as if they were at a formal gathering.

_Oh god. Smile and nod Harry! Smile and nod! _He thought as he approached the two.

"Hope you enjoyed the flight sir!" The stewardess announced as she bobbed on the balls of her feet in a peppy way, making her caramel colored hair bob at the sides of her face . Her hands clasped behind her back in a formal fashion. _Someone had to much coffee in their sugar today! _Harry though sarcastically. Letting a sly smirk reach his lips at the private joke.

Stepping off the plane and into the tunnel, Harry felt his ears pop in the hollow sound reverberating off the too wide area. Making him feel as if he were in a black hole. _Now that's morbid, Harry! Were just entering the black hole of America! Politician's snack on the bones of the malleable, and Lawyers lie their asses to hell! Hmm. . . Speaking of snacking, I'm hungry! Where's a take out restaurant when you need it?_

Harry slowly made his way out of the Sioux Falls international airport. Not taking in the rush of people around him, but the blatantly obvious strict security. _What do they think I'm going to do? Bring a bomb onto a plane? Hey, I wonder what would happen if I yelled 'bomb' on my next flight! Ha! Not to self; Add to future prank list!_

As Harry walked into the fresh nights air, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to be on the ground. Sure he loved flying. Albeit, on a _broom _which he could control. Not a 2 ton metal contraption which was powered by _science_. What did they think he was? Isaac Newton? No, he much proffered the unbelievable and magically powered items he came into contact with.

"Robert Singer!" Harry heard a nearby voice yell. He ground his teeth in frustration. _It's Bobby! Stupid idiot._

One stipulation of him moving to America. He had to change his name in order to gain citizenship. The American Magical Government were putting him in a magical version of witness protection agency. Courtesy of the advice from Ron Weasly, Current Minister for Magic of the British Isles. Ron had been worried about the rise in corrupt magic in the States, so he had contacted the government and made a deal. They could claim to have the most powerful wizard in their population, and Harry could get the needed break he so desperately wanted.

"I'm _Bobby _Singer." Harry said as he walked toward the man in a black suit, holding a white cardboard sign with his new name plastered with permanent marker in big block words.

"Oh, great. Sir, I'm Garry Koop, here to escort you to your new estate." The man said in a pleasant tone.

Harry watched in slow motion as Gary, as he introduced himself, reached for the door handle of the limo he was standing near. "Whoa! Whoa! The Government sent a Limo and a Shofer?" Harry said in excitement. "I said something _'simple'. _Not something to tell people I'm loaded."

"Sir, The Government has sent myself, and the limousine as a welcoming gift. I am hear to escort you to your new estate." Gary said, still holding the door open. "If you would, Sir."

Harry begrudgingly entered the back seat of the limo. Not looking at Gary as he shut the door. Nor as he entered the drivers seat and started the car.

Glancing out the tinted windows, Harry noticed how awkward the lights looked in the glass. Almost as if they were warming him from the inside. As he looked toward the sky, he began to drift in and out of sleep. The long flight starting to take its toll on his aging body.

The next thing he knew, he was being addressed by Gary from the outside of the car, as he held the door open. "Sir, We've arrived"

"What?" Harry asked in a groggy state. "Oh, yea." Stepping from the limo, Harry got his first look at where he would be staying. Before him stood a replica of Greaves Hall in Lancashire, England.

_So much for living simply. . ._

* * *

**Well! Here is my current WIP. I hope you visit my profile to get the entire summery. How do you guys like it so far?! It took a lot of planning.  
Love ya guys!  
~Sev5690**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Hurts  
**_"Chapter 2"_

Two weeks had passed since Harry, now Bobby, had set foot in his mansion-like abode. Truthfully he couldn't be more free. Sure, he originally wanted to live as a simple muggle. In a small but modest home, but as soon as he saw the entirety of his new home he fell in love.

It had taken him the entire first week to unpack everything, putting the items in their designated areas. He had hired movers to do the muggle heavy lifting, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that a single man in his 40's had moved every piece of furniture and boxes alone.

Now, though, Harry sat in the black leather recliner he had purchased from the local IKEA store. He had to admit, Yank's had very easy ways to access trade goods.

With a flick of his wrists, Harry adjusted the black and white printed news paper in his grasp. Sighing in satisfaction as he lent back into the chair, slowly changing to a laying position.

"Ok Ha-Bobby, let's see what the muggles have to complain about." Slowly Harry began to read the tantalizing paper word for word.

After reading through the sports pages and half of the classifieds, Harry moved onto the front pages of the A and B sections.

The B section went on about the downturn in the economy as well as the drop in housing market. "Really! They're almost as bad as the Quibbler!" He exclaimed in indignation, while flipping to the A section. Hoping for a better read.

_"ANIMAL ATTACKS CONTINUE!" _The header read in big bold block letters. Glancing to the picture, he saw a detailed sketch of what looked like a wolf standing half upright like a human, only making it look more like a Neanderthal with a mutation. "Well, this is worth a read."

Skimming the main paragraphs, which told of how many killings had been found, and how long they had been happening. Harry skipped to the meat of the story.

_"Local police have yet to uncover the mystery of the city wide killings. Said to be the works of a cult group, police urge out goers to stick to. . ." _Cult. Now that was something he had seen before. Muggles used that to explain away all the unbelievable in the world. How they feared what they didn't understand. And a werewolf definitely fit into that category.

Quickly, Harry flipped to the weather page. Telling when the next full moon would be.

"Of course! It _had _to have been yesterday!" He exclaimed in frustration. He only had one day to track down this werewolf.

Harry glanced at his digital watch, which read 8:57 PM in glowing green numbers. Which meant he had 25 minutes until sundown, give or take.

Sighing, he stood from his comfortable chair and headed to the back closet down the hall.

As he reached the closet, he thrust the door open and dug around for a certain duffle bag he had just for this reason. Why he had decided to keep this bag was beyond him. He blamed it on his 'Saving people' thing. Why let the people he had worked so hard to save go down, when he had the power to stop it?

"Ah!" He exclaimed in triumph as he found the black bag, and unzipped it. Making sure he had everything he needed as he riffled through its contents.

"It time to hunt me down a werewolf." Harry said to himself as he exited the closet, and out the front door.

- - -

As Harry shut the door to his car, which was parked on the side of the road near the entrance to the park, he stopped to listen to the elements. Just how Albus Dumbledore had taught him.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. With each breath he would focus on the earth. Listening to what it had to say to whoever was listening. As he spread his arms out with the palms facing the ground he inhaled deeply, smelling the air.

He watched as the elements played back an aura image. _There!_ He said to himself. He could see a shape tainted with a sickly black color tinged with red. It was truly evil. This was nothing like how he saw Remus played back to him. Sure Remus had the black, but it was barely there. This werewolf was so tainted it most likely had lost its grip on humanity.

Harry shuddered as the image faded. Not before showing him a localized area where the werewolf was hunting.

Checking the county map he had packed in his pocket, Harry searched for the location he saw and how to get there.

"Ugh, it _has _to be in a city park! Why is it always a park?!" He asked himself as he folded the map and got back into his car.

As he started the engine he mentally categorized what he knew about American Werewolves. For one they ate the hearts of the innocent. That was the one major difference. And the only difference he could think of at the moment. _Ugh! Why is it so hard to think?_ He asked himself as he found himself pulling into the park entrance. _That was fast!_

Shutting his headlights off, he killed the engine. Slowly he rolled the window down to get a hear of the area. No birds or crickets chirping. Silence. That only meant one thing. The beast was near.

As he stepped out of his car he looked around. Noticing the sun had set in the time it had taken him to get to the park.

Heading toward his trunk, which held his riffle with silver bullets, he jumped as he heard the tell tale sound of gun shot. Followed by unmistakable yelling. _It seems someone beat me to the punch._ He thought to himself as he saw a group of three people walk out of the forest to his immediate right.

Harry saw the man stall as soon as he saw him. "I wasn't under the impression other hunters were in the area." Harry said to the man. He seemed to be at a loss for words, as he approached Harry. "And you're not supposed to bring your children on a hunt. Didn't they tell you that in Hunting 101?" Harry asked.

"Not really. . ."The man said as he started walking toward Harry and his car. "It's the only way I know they're safe."

Harry made a small noise of acknowledgment when the three reached him. "Listen, where are you staying?"

Harry watched as the guy eyed him before answering. As if almost contemplating if _he _were a demon himself. "Small motel down on 6th." He said.

"Oh, that won't do. Not when you have two boys." Harry said as he waved his hand. "Say, how 'bout I drag ya on down to my place. Patch you guys up, and get a good meal and a nights sleep into you. Trust me, I have the room."

"How do I know you're not a demon?" The man asked.

"Got any holy water?" Harry asked as the man gave him a weird look.

"A little, I'm almost out."

"Well then let me see it. I'll prove to you I am not a demon."

"What is holy water going to do?" The man asked as he fished it from his bag, and handed it to Harry.

"It's an old trick of mine. I usually put it in a drink to tell if someone's possessed. Works every time!" Harry said as he uncorked the cap and downed the contents of the bottle. "If someone's possessed, they wouldn't be able to drink that. You keep that in mind." He added as he handed the bottle back to the other man.

"So what's you're name?" Harry asked the guy.

"John Winchester. You?"

"Bobby Singer." Harry answered as he looked the man in the eyes. "Now how 'bout it? You gonna take me up on that offer. I could use some company around the house."

"We'll follow you in our car." John said as he motioned for his boys to get going toward the car.

_

* * *

_

Ok from now on the chapters are going to each be a year apart. While the boys grow up. As right now Sam is 6 and Dean is 10, while john is 35.

_Ugh I did not want to write this…I was reading this really poor written story from some chick. And I think its true that if you reed dumb you get dumber. If you look for it you can tell I just got to the story at about where Harry got out of the car. OMG was that so hard to write cuz I was thinking like a dumb person! But anywho. Thank you for reading! And I hope you like it! Its longer than usual! As I keep my chapters to 1k words on average and this is almost 2k! Anywho PRESS the green button please! The more reviews I get the faster I update! I will update anyways but its faster when I see feedback that makes me WANT to write! Thank you and hope you enjoy!_

_~Sev5690_


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth Hurts**  
_"Chapter Three"_

* * *

(Dean 11 - Sam 7)

* * *

"Sam! Dean!" Dean heard Bobby yell from the kitchen. "Time to eat!"

"Sammy! Lets go eat! Bobby's calling for us!" Dean told his younger brother Sam as he paused the video game they were playing.

"Dean all you think about is food this, food that. Why can't we ever do what I want to do? All you want to do is eat!" Sam said to his brother, not moving from his spot on the bean bag chair.

"'Cause Sammy, I am the big brother. You are the baby brother. We do what I want to do 'cause I know more!" Dean said as he grabbed Sam's arm and began dragging him toward the hall which lead to the kitchen. "Plus, Bobby makes way better food than what dad gets us from any diner, and you know it!" He added as Sam followed him.

"Yea." Sam said in agreement as he followed his older brother down the hall. They passed a few doors on the way to the kitchen, all leading to empty bedrooms. Sam didn't know why Bobby had such a big house just for himself. As far as he knew Dean and himself were the only ones that visited him.

"There you two are!" Bobby said as they entered the kitchen. Sam noticed there were three places set at the table. One for each of them.

"What's for dinner Bobby?" Dean asked as he sat in his claimed spot.

"Sheppard's Pie." Bobby told the older Winchester. "With the cheese biscuits you like."

"I don't like them, I _love _them!" Dean said in enthusiasm. "You cook so good!" He added while serving himself a spoonful of the potato mixture.

"It's cook _well_, Dean." Bobby corrected as he hefted Sam into his booster chair.

"Yea! You cook so well!" Dean repeated. Grabbing the fork to his right and digging in.

* * *

(Dean 13 - Sam 9)

* * *

"Dad, are we going to Bobby's tonight again?" Sam asked his dad as they entered the Impala, which his dad treasured.

"Yea! He said he'd help us with our homework the next time we came." Dean said as he joined his brother in an effort to overpower the man.

"I don't know where that man learned how to do all the teaching he does with you two." John said, trying to divert his son's attention. "It's not like he has any children." He added as he turned his head to follow the path of the car's direction.

"Please, dad?" Sam asked.

John looked into the rear view mirror to see his youngest son looking back, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You said you wanted to go on that hunt in Minnesota to get that Wendigo, right? Well why not leave us at Bobby's." Dean added, hopefully.

"Fine!" John said in defeat. "Let me call him first!" He said in a rush as he dug in his pocket for his cell phone. Punching in the numbers, he put the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" He heard a girls voice say from the other end.

"Erm. Hello, I think I have the wrong number. I'm looking for a Bobby Singer."

"Bobby?" She asked in confusion. "Oh, yea! Hold on a sec." John heard muffled voices while the phone was shifted to a different owner.

"This is Bobby," Bobby greeted.

"Hey Bobby, it's John. The boy's want to come over for the weekend, while I go on a hunt in Minnesota. I told them I'd call you first."

"Yea! That's fine. I just finished an informant job. So, it's perfect timing." John felt a smile grace his features. Bobby was all give and no receive.

"Thanks, Bobby. I'll bring them over by tonight."

"Alright! I'll get their room ready." Bobby said in enthusiasm.

John hung the cell phone up with an audible click and a beep. Looking over toward Dean in the passenger seat he said, "Sometimes I think that man thinks of you two as his on surrogate children."

"It's O.K. I like it. I like to think I have two dad's. If that's O.K. with you, sir." Dean said.

"Knowing you two are safe is all that matters to me. You can have two 'dads' if you want." John said as he ruffled Deans hair.

* * *

_PLEASE READ THE A/N!_

* * *

Ok I realize John seems OOC. But we never get to see how he is before the I decided to make my own take on him till he becomes cold and hard like he is in the show... I changed my mind I'm going to have each chapter pass by 4 years. In 2 year increments. Twice. Just like it did here. And its going to be snippets involving the boys and Bobby until the boys are officially hunting. I'm off work till at LEAST Tuesday. So I can get 2 more chapters out. That is my goal. Right now I know its short but I just got harassed by a debt collector and he made me cry to the point of hysterics. My anxiety is so bad right now since I am getting off my anti-depressant. And I've been on that pill since I was 13 and I'm now turning 20 so its going to be a while…But I keep crying at the littlest things and I start hyperventilating…UGH! I wish I was normal and didn't have tourettes or hydrocephalus, genu valgum, Fibromyalgia and anxiety…UGH! Just Google those things if you don't know what they are. But once you find out what they are you'll be surprised I can write as well as I do…OK I'm going to go now. It's time for me to go to bed and its 9:25 and I'm TIRED! Time to turn some relaxing music on and SLEEP. Sorry For the long A/N!

_~Sev5690 _


End file.
